Travelers
History In the further reaches of time, a distant future where such technologies as intergalactic travel have been mastered, the universe as we know it stands united. Countless species had been exterminated for opposing their intergalactic overlords, bringing this empire under the rule of one empire and one race. An age of prosperity unlike any other has been achieved, where even across such vast distances the military seldom sees use. Even psychic powers, something we see as impossible, became but another pursuit quickly mastered. The mastery of the material world extended in all directions, with little left to discover but what was perceived as impossible. Yet, despite this seeming perfection, something was amiss. Across one of the furthest outposts, stretching numerous light-years from their home-world, all signals abruptly stopped, along with commercial and even military traffic. Although at first this was paid no attention-- what is one world in a sea of billions? More worlds abruptly lost communication. When a major imperial center ceased communication chatter was any sort of preventative measure taken. Initially, fleets were dispatched into the region, yet none seemed to have returned. How could whatever foe they now faced destroy fleets that had unified an entire universe? At the home-world and other systems, panic gripped the populace, leading to widespread rioting and splintering of the vast galactic empire. Finally, one of the key researchers spoke up. He spoke of a technology long ago discovered, but the records of it had been lost until recently. The technology was something that presumably allowed time travel. The researcher theorized that, should a sufficient military force fold backwards in time, past the period of expansion, they would be able to set right and avert the catastrophe, allowing the empire to sustain its existence. Knowing that time was anything but on their side, the plan was enacted. Numerous soldiers were drafted, countless technologies and designs archived for later use of the expedition, and their psychic powers honed to furthering control of time. As galaxy after galaxy was swallowed and destroyed, the expedition slowly neared completion of its preparations for the great leap into the past. By the time all of the defenses surrounding the home-world fell, they were finished. The few soldiers who had been chosen and prepared, perhaps numbering less than a billion, were to be thrown head-first into the past to ensure the survival of the future. When the last vessel defending the home-world had fallen, they had left, to try and stop this foe no matter the cost. And so the Travelers were born, created from the dying ashes of an empire to preserve it and make it sure it rises again. Physiology The average Traveler is usually taller than most humans, particularly should they choose to stand up. In terms of body structure and organs, comparisons can be drawn to avian creatures. They are a digitigrade species, and have a similar articulation and bone structure. Their powerful leg musculature allows them to make powerful leaps and strides. Standing up completely straight is possible, but is extremely painful. They have a somewhat rough, leathery skin. One of the most noticeable traits is the bone hooks protruding from their head, particularly near the chin and back of the head. They are warm blooded, and have a fairly basic circulatory system. One of the most interesting traits is another system that runs along the lymphatic and circulatory, which also connects to the cerebellum-- perhaps this is the system that allows them to channel psychic ability. Society and Culture As a whole, Traveler society has undergone a schism as to how to combat the future (and the event they refer to as The Collapse). They collectively refer to the future as the iyet/i-- what may happen provided actions are not taken to change it. Many of them believe that the only way to stop this is through trusting only themselves, and scouring the time-stream for clues and hints, no matter the cost to other species. However, splinter groups may place some trust in xenos-- offering brief alliances and assistance. Even then, this is only temporary and may change as they observe the outcome of their actions. Even despite these radical splinter groups, the Travelers are typically arrogant and xenophobic, believing only in their own superiority and that victory is inevitable for them. Units Acolyte: Not usually seen, this represents civilians who may be working alongside combat units or initiates and apprentices to any one of the other Travellers. They lack sophisticated training to utilize many of the unique psychic abilities. Thanks to their mastery of time travel, training is a much shorter process than would normally be possible-- years can be compressed down to days. Hence, Travelers with no profession or purpose are rarely seen. Sentinel: The mainstay of the military forces, these soldiers are typically equipped with armor covering a good portion of their body. They wield pulse rifles, a sophisticated alien weapon which projects a magnetic field, containing a series of powerful energy bursts. Although they have short range, they can fire extremely fast and inflict heavy damage, reducing most enemies to molten slag and burnt chunks of flesh. They also have begun their mastery over psychic powers, and are capable of accelerating their actions for a short period of time, giving them inhuman speed and reflexes. Elite Sentinel: Like Sentinels, the Elite Sentinels usually are equipped with a pulse rife. However, upgrades are frequent, and it is not uncommon to find an Elite with an improved optical system, cooling rack, or magnetic projector. Their armor also is improved to cover their upper legs, and includes pronged shoulder pads to attune their psychic power. Thanks to this and more advanced training, they possess an ability known as Statis-- briefly freezing an opponent's flow through the time stream, stopping all actions on their part. This power, despite the downside of being unable to harm the opponent while they are stopped, is often what makes the difference in the field of battle. Additionally, Elite Sentinels can hone their psychic might in order to use heavy weapons, which normally can not function without some degree of mental control-- their heavier weapons are less weapons in the traditional term and closer to conduits of their mental power. One of the weapons seen is the accelerator cannon, which sends a target through their time-stream at a speed beyond their control. Flesh is reduced to dust in mere seconds, while bones quickly fossilize. Against armor, metal rusts and electronics fall into disrepair, reducing an enemy vehicle to worthlessness. Scribe: With only minimal chest armor and a robe, the Scribes can't stand much psychical punishment. Originally tasked with maintaining a record of the history of the Travelers, both past and future, the Scribes are also tasked with construction. Using their nanite staffs, a tool which creates a stream of nanobots from the crystals, they build bases from a material known as iscrith/i. This material is used as the basis for almost all constructions, as well as weapons and armor. It has excellent tensile strength and heat resistance, and can with proper techniques assists in the use of the Traveler's psychic powers. The downside is how long it takes to shape and build with, forcing the Scribes to use accelerate it through sheer force of will, bringing the process of construction to a reasonable time-span. Revenant Walker: Even death does not end the service of the Travelers. Encased in sarcophagi of iscrith/i, they are able to sustain their lives. These walkers are used as heavy support, dealing heavy damage to infantry without fear of reprisal. A variety of weapons are used, with the most fearsome being the temporal distortion cannon-- a weapon that briefly creates a damaging space-time anomaly, ripping through the fabric of reality. Another weapon seen is the Revenant Blade, a hulking sword sculpted from iscrith/i, traditionally used to impale enemy infantry lines from above as it strides effortlessly through its foes. Category:Armies